TOMIONE Timetravel FIC
by Thaicraft93
Summary: While fleeing from the Malfoy mansion Voldemort appeared Dobby who escapes with the others, except for Hermione and Harry. Hermione uses a time machine to take Harry back five hours, but she is interrupted by a curse. The story that she couldn't control was going to happen . She and Harry went back fifty years inadvertently, but both were separated and received help from unexpected


At the end of the thought, Hermione became more angry with herself. She didn't understand how she became friends with those who were mentally retarded like Ronald Weasley. And have secretly liked him for many years. When he left her and Harry to live in the forest alone. She should be glad and don't accept him to continue to follow the mission to hunt for Horcrux. In addition to playing good chess, besides, he has no other benefits. Because he saved Harry's life when Harry went under the cold water to take the Griffindor. Which there are those who do not wish to show themselves to be given to Harry. But why is it difficult to do it? Hermione doesn't fully understand why not putting it in front of the tent or under the tree instead.

"Look at this symbol " Hermione points out the triangle symbol with a circle on the inside and has a line drawn through the circle.

It shouldn't appear in the children's story book. When we went to the cemetery in Godric Hollow to find the grave of Harry's parents." I saw this symbol on the Ignotus Paverell tombstone. At first, I thought that it was just a fairy tale that was composed again.

"What's the story?" Harry asked he couldn't keep up with the story.

"What have you never heard of" Beagle's tale is very famous. Ron said like he didn't want to believe his ears.

Incidentally I grew up with Muggles said Harry. The youngest beagle, Ignatius Pervell, Hermione, explains briefly. She grew up as a muggle like Harry. She just knew this story from reading a story book that Dumbledore gave after his death. Hermione doesn't understand why Harry has inherited a snitch. And the sword of Gryffindor, but the sword is lost. Hermione receives a story book for children. But in this situation, she wants a book that is packed with ways to find and destroy Horcrux. Not to add riddles to the whole lot, Ron received the Deluminator, which was the only thing that seemed to be the most useful because it helped Ron find her and Harry.

"If there really is the youngest of the brothers grave that Godric shows, then it is not just a story". Harry observes.

" There is possibility ". The story also says that the three brothers lived in Godric as well. It may be a legend that has been traced to each other, but how is it relateable to the symbol? Hermione commented. As for Ron, still sitting still after the irony of Harry. He still has a guilty offense.

"I used to see Luna's father, with a necklace with this symbol. He must know its meaning. Maybe we should go to meet him.» Harry suggests with lots of thought.

He worried that the death Eaters may be watching Lovegood's home because Luna's father makes newspaper with headlines against Voldemort, but he wants to know the meaning of this symbol. "It may be important.

"But it's very risky Harry . Hermione's voice is full of worries. "The death eaters ..."

"Don't you want to know the meaning of it Hermione ". Harry knows how much this question affects Hermione . She refused to let any puzzles pass without being resolved. Hermione sighed surrendering.

"You knows what kind of person I am Harry James Potter. She made a face for a moment and smiled at Harry, who looked at her wisely. Luna's father was surprised, of course, because the three famous comrades appearing at his home in this dangerous situation. Hermione observes that he has a strange attitude, he is lovegood behavior after all. When Harry asked about the meaning of the symbol, he looked as bright as a child accepting Christmas presents. " Have you guys ever heard the story of the Paverell brothers" He asked with bright eyes. They nodded .

" Some people believe that it's true"

"" What true? "Harry interrupts.

The curiosity of the three companions grows. Xenophilius look at the companions with a gesture of those who are excited to reveal the secret of the Deathly Hollows. "Deathly Hollows" The three companions speak together with curiousity.

Xenophilius didn't answer the question immediately. He walked to pick up the paper and quill and came back to sit. He started drawing the triangle down.

The youngest brother's invisible cloak , "he said while drawing the triangle" the Resurrection Stone ", he said, with a circle drawn inside the triangle" and the Elder Wand ". Xenophilius makes a straight line through the center of the circle to the top of the triangle.

"Those who possess the three deathly hollows will be the master of death," he concluded with a low voice. Like he believed and was obsessed with the story he told. "What does it mean to be the master of death" Harry asked again.

« The person who is the Master of the Deathly Hallows can cheat the death. That person will never die. Xenophilius responded dreamily . Like waiting for something at the end of Xenophilius's answer, an deafening explosion came through . The windows and walls exploded. Both dust, debris, glass and wood scraps spread throughout the room where the four people were sitting.

"What happened?" Ron cried. Ron placed himself on the floor. "I just wanted my daughter back. They say that if I report a clue "They will return to me my Luna. S

Xenophilius stands to speak like a person who doesn't know anything at all. The three comrades tried to crawl together and try to escape the curses. When the three hands touch each other Hermione disappeared, taking Harry and Ron back to the area where the tent was set. But unexpected events occur, the death eaters appeared from behind the tree. Close to where the three best friends appear. The three try to fight the best they could, but the death eaters was more than ten people. Even though the three best friends trained hard for this. But their opponents are all very experienced in this. How much Hermione couldn't tell. But she heard one of the death eaters shouting for everyone to stop when Hermione turned to look at the sound and saw Ron tied with a rope. A death eater was standing behind Ron.

With the tip of his wand pressed on Ron's neck. When Hermione looked for Harry. She saw him looking at Ron. Hermione hurried to cast the bee sting spell to Harry's face. Causing him to fall with great pain Hermione pityed him, but had to do it. The death eaters, however, stood at the surprise of seeing their opponents attack each other.Hermione took the opportunity to go to Harry, take off his glasses, and put it in his shirt pocket. The death eaters point the wand behind her and Harry. "Place the wand down and stand up slowly". The death eater who stands in the back of Hermione orders.

Harry nodded her to follow the death eater's orders. Harry let go off his wand down and stood up. Hermione followed. If only Ron could change to Animagus. The three people would not be arrested and her wand would not be destroyed during the summer break before the sixth year. The three was being trained very hard by the members of the order of Phoenix.

Because they know that the three companions are in danger and Harry's safety affects the victory of the order of Phoenix . Hermione and Ron must practice to protect Harry. It turns out that Harry must often protect Ron instead .

Professor McGonagall teaches how to become an animagus for the three companions . They agreed that they should be transformed into small animals. To be used as an escape method in critical situations. But it is known that the smaller the animal is, the more powerful magic will be used. Harry was able to turns into a bee with red wings. Yellow body that are diligence, patience, suitable for Harry. Hermione turns into a bird that has yellow belly. Red neck and wing with gray head very small and fly fast compensate for the fear of riding on a broom. When she flew with her own wings, she was not afraid of heights and liked to fly because she saw beautiful views. Because Ron could not turn into Animagus Hermione and Harry avoided talking about this matter. In addition, the three companions also receive training occlumency from Snape. Hermione has the ability to fully understand and extract into his mind. In the second time of her test she was already able to block Snape from entering her mind. The reason that she had to try to block her mind was because she didn't want Snape to see her secrets and bullied her about it later. Another thing is that she knows many important secrets, both from the order of Phoenix and Harry. She doesn't want anyone to take information from her, then return to harm the order of Phoenix or the people she care about.


End file.
